nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
The Final Struggle
The Final Struggle (also referred to as Chapter 5: The Final Struggle) is the fifth and final Zombies map of "The Hands of Destiny" saga, created by RoachTheIntelCollector. This map ultimately concludes the ‘‘Gruntijackal Phase’’ of the Roach Chronicles, a phase that has been active since Day of the Departed. Overview The Final Struggle takes place within the Temple of Terminus, the home base of Gruntijackal, and the site of where the ritual to become the Emperor of Destiny can be performed at. The map itself is large, having multiple rooms and chambers. The main ritual chamber is located near the center of the map, but the players cannot access the bottom floor of the chamber until the player completes the easter egg steps leading up to it. Some of Roach's previous wonder weapons such as the Railgun and Nuclear Fusion Reactor-16 reappear in this map. The Ravish from End of the Line also returns. Story A couple of days following the disastrous mission at the Catacombs of Destiny, the heroes return to Higgins' bunker in Wyoming, where they begin to make preparations for the final battle. As they made their preparations, the entire ground shook. The four hurry out of the bunker, where they see the Temple of Terminus in the skies above. The skies themselves start to become disoriented to resemble space itself. Knowing that Gruntijackal has started the ritual, the four take their stuff before reaching the vehicle depot, where they secure a helicopter and proceed to fly up to the temple. At the Temple of Terminus, Gruntijackal is in a large ritual chamber with the Lamp of Destiny while Xarcoh and Richtofen watch from a balcony. Gruntijackal soon smashes the Lamp of Destiny into pieces, which causes the Dark Creation energies within the lamp to spew out into the room. Suddenly, an alarm goes off within the temple, alerting the three. Gruntijackal orders his generals to attend to the intrusion while he continues with the ritual. As Richtofen and Xarcoh seal off the ritual chamber, Xarcoh puts the Gauntlet of Ataraxia back onto his arm, saying to Richtofen that everything changes today. The four heroes soon land their helicopter on the outside balcony, which served as the main entrance to the temple. Richtofen and Xarcoh soon appear from within the temple, telling the heroes to give up, or face the wrath of the Emperor of Destiny. When the heroes refused, Richtofen then explains that the temple will merely become their eternal grave before snapping his fingers. This triggers the temple's emergency response system, creating an army of zombies in order to face the heroes. Xarcoh and Richtofen soon enter the temple before sealing off the main door. However, the heroes are able to open the door into the temple and proceed inside. There, the heroes are able to find a way to gain access into the ritual chamber by overriding the main door. Upon entering the chamber, they see Gruntijackal performing the ritual. As the energies of the Dark Creation circle around Gruntijackal, the heroes attempt to stop the ritual, but are stopped by Richtofen and Xarcoh. A fight against the two villains begins in the ritual chamber, with Gruntijackal becoming untouchable in his chamber due to a forcefield he was able to create with his growing powers. After the battle, Xarcoh drops the gauntlet, while telling Richtofen that the ritual will succeed, no matter the cost. As Gruntijackal nods to his generals, Xarcoh grabs Richtofen's arm and the two jump into Gruntijackal's forcefield, destroying both of them, but causing both of their energies to be absorbed by Gruntijackal. With this added energy, Gruntijackal is able to complete the ritual. As the forcefield around him is disabled, Gruntijackal begins his ultimate transformation into the Emperor of Destiny. Gruntijackal soon backs up into another room behind the ritual chamber before sealing the door with the use of his Dark Creation powers. Knowing they have to stop Gruntijackal, the four discover the ultimate weakness to the Dark Creation energies; the Ravish's energy beams can weaken the Dark Creation energies and absorb them. Utilizing this, the four use the Ravish to break the seal, where they enter the room. There, Gruntijackal's transformation into the Emperor of Destiny was completed. As the Emperor of Destiny announces his newfound powers, he challenges the heroes to a final battle. A long and ruthless fight ensues, with the heroes utilizing the Ravish to siphon off the Emperor of Destiny's power bit by bit. Eventually, enough of the Emperor of Destiny's energy is absorbed, causing the stability of the Emperor of Destiny's physical form to begin to weaken severely. In an attempt to reclaim his lost power, the Emperor of Destiny steals the Ravish from the heroes and absorbs its essence into himself. This however, proves to be a fatal mistake, as the combined energies of the Ravish's powerful ammunition and the Dark Creation within the gun proves to be too much for the Emperor of Destiny to handle. As the Emperor of Destiny is reduced to nothing but a ball of energy, Gruntijackal can be heard screaming as the ball launches into the ceiling and out of the temple before exploding, finally ridding the universe of Gruntijackal and most of the Dark Creation energies once and for all, as well as undoing all of the evil caused by Gruntijackal. As the heroes celebrate their victory, the temple around them begins to collapse. This forces the heroes to flee from the temple and return to the balcony. Along the way, Patrick discovers the discarded Gauntlet of Ataraxia and picks it up. Upon reaching the balcony, the heroes discover that their helicopter fell with a chunk of the balcony. As the rest of the balcony collapses, the four heroes are sent falling down to the ground below. Patrick soon gets an idea and tells the others to bunch up. As the heroes cling onto Patrick, he raises the Gauntlet of Ataraxia into the air and begins to power it on. Soon enough, the ground approaches, and the four collide into the ground, ultimately dying as a result. However, the Gauntlet of Ataraxia soon finishes powering up in Patrick's hand and activates, ultimately resurrecting the four and healing them of their wounds. The four heroes soon rejoice over Patrick's actions before retreating into Higgins' bunker just as the rest of the temple's debris lands nearby. A few days later, the heroes return to Green Mountain with the Gauntlet of Ataraxia, where they find Higgins' body was now in the middle of a field as a result of the Emperor of Destiny's destruction. Using the gauntlet, Patrick resurrects and cures Higgins of his wounds. Higgins soon congratulates the heroes for their actions, saying that they did what he could not. As the five engage in a group hug, the credits roll, concluding the saga. Weapons Starting Loadout * 1911 * Combat Knife * 4 Fragmentation Grenades Off-Wall Weapons * RK5 - 500 points * Sheiva - 500 points * Pharo - 700 points * L-CAR9 - 750 points * KRM-262 - 750 points * DIY 11 Renovator - 1000 points * Kuda - 1250 points * VMP - 1250 points * KN-44 - 1500 points * HVK-30 - 1500 points * KVK 99m - 1600 points Mystery Box *KN-44 *XR-2 *HVK-30 *ICR-1 *Man-O-War *Sheiva *M8A7 *MX Garand *FFAR *Peacekeeper MK2 *LV8 Basilisk *M16 *Galil *KVK 99m *STG-44 *Volk Mk II *Kuda *VMP *Weevil *Vesper *Pharo *Razorback *HG 40 *DIY 11 Renovator *HLX 4 *PPSh-41 *AK-74u *XMC *Bootlegger *M1927 *MP40 *BRM *Dingo *Gorgon *R70 Ajax *MG-08/15 *KRM-262 *205 Brecci *Haymaker 12 *Argus *Banshii *Olympia *Drakon *Locus *P0-6 *SVG-100 *RSA Interdiction *DBSR-50 *XPR-50 *MR6 *RK5 *L-CAR9 *Marshal 16 *Rift E9 *1911 *Bloodhound *Mauser C96 *XM-53 *L4 Siege *MAX-GL *NX ShadowClaw *D13 Sector *Ballistic Knife *Ray Gun *Monkey Bombs *Nuclear Fusion Reactor-16 *Railgun *Ravish Power Perks * Human Shield '- Withstand more damage, 2500 points. * 'Helping Hand - Revive faster, 500/1500 points. * Speed Loader '- Reload guns faster, 3000 points. * 'Marathon Runner '- Sprint faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Stopping Power '- Shoot faster and gives more damage, 2000 points. * 'Fallout Enhancement - Grants the player the ability to receive no splash damage and created a nuke effect when diving to prone, 2000 points. * Sugar Rush - ADS faster, faster mobility when aiming down the sights and increased hipfire accuracy on all weapons, 3000 points. * Blade Master '- Melee faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Proximity Ping - Highlights nearby zombies within close proximity of the player, 2500 points. *'Der Wunderfizz' - Grants the player a random perk, 1500 points. Easter Eggs Main Quest * Stop Gruntijackal from becoming the Emperor of Destiny. Songs * The Silent Forest by Project Destati can be activated by lighting the three flameless candle around the temple. * Darkness of the Unknown (Armored Xemnas) by Yoko Shimomura can be heard during the battle against Xarcoh and Richtofen in the ritual chamber. * Tension Rising (Kingdom of Corona Version) by Yoko Shimomura can be heard during the final battle against the Emperor of Destiny. Gallery TFS Spawn.png|Spawn room. The Final Struggle Layout.gif|Full layout. Trivia * The map's layout is near-identical to the first floor of the Palace of Winds from The Legend of Zelda: Link to the Past. * The main easter egg song of the map, The Silent Forest, is also the main theme of the entire saga. Category:The Hands of Destiny